


Conference Room Meeting

by DarkSpider07



Series: Marvel Smut Stories [6]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, F/F, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, ass to pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSpider07/pseuds/DarkSpider07
Summary: Pepper Potts walks in on Peter Parker fucking Jane Foster in the Avengers conference room and gets pulled into the fun.
Relationships: Jane Foster/Pepper Potts, Jane Foster/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Pepper Potts, Peter Parker/Pepper Potts/Jane Foster
Series: Marvel Smut Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950763
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Conference Room Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another story of depravity and fun. This is what happens when I see hot pictures of Natalie Portman lmao.

Jane Foster never thought she would find herself in this situation, at least not before she started to date Thor. Now she found herself like this constantly. Jane was currently on the table of one of the Avengers conference rooms, on her hands and knees with Peter Parker licking her pussy vigorously.

Being Thor’s girlfriend provided Jane with many opportunities such as becoming very close with the Avengers and joining their erotic lifestyle. Jane had become a complete slut, she had fucked every member of the Avengers on a regular basis including all the women. Their huge cocks fucking her holes constantly, she had become a total size queen.

Jane worshipped Thor’s 14 inch monster cock but he was currently on Asgard so Peter Parker’s 13 incher would more than suffice. Jane’s ass was raised high with her head in her arms, Peter had a tight hold on her ass while he pressed his face between her folds. He was ravishing her, licking and sucking her pussy then moving up and repeating the process on her asshole. 

Jane is a pretty brunette, tall and slender at 5’8”. She had small hips with a perky bubble butt and small perky A cup almost B cup tits. Her skirt was pushed to her belly while she squeezed her tits through her tight top. Peter had his tongue as far in her anus as it would go. Jane had been coming to the tower every day to fuck her boyfriends teammates, yesterday Natasha Romanoff had fucked her in the teams kitchen and the day before that Tony Stark fucked her in his workshop. 

Suddenly the door started to open, but neither of the two really seemed to care they were being walked in on.

“Hey Pete, I need your signatu- oh. Sorry for interrupting.” Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark Industries said with a smirk.

Pepper was wearing tight skirt suit with a blouse and very high heels, making her tall slender 5’7” figure even taller. Like Jane, Pepper had smaller B cup tits and a nice perky bubble butt with smaller hips than that of Natasha or Carol. 

“No worries Pepper, I’ll just sign those papers now.” Peter said non chalantly as he pulled his mouth from Jane’s asshole. Pepper walked over and Peter signed the papers.

“Enjoying yourself Jane?” Pepper asked as she placed a hand on Jane’s ass cheek giving it a squeeze. Once Peter was done he dropped the pen on the folder and wrapped his arm around Peppers neck and kissed her hard.

“Join us Pepp, I haven’t fucked that ass since last week. You’ve been too busy lately.” He said pulling back

“I wish I could Pete, but I’ve got to get back and -“ Peter cut her off by roughly grabbing her ass cheek.

“It wasn’t a question!” He said grinning at her.

Peter turned from Jane and fully embraced Pepper, he squeezed her perky ass again and brought his other hand to wrap around her throat applying a small amount of pressure. It didn’t take much for Pepper to give in. She dropped to her knees and started to undo Peter’s pants. She dropped his pants and boxers to the ground and released his 13 inch monster, wrapping both her hands around the soda can thick cock. Peter turned his head and went back to tongue fucking Jane’s pussy and asshole, burying his face between her cheeks.

Peppers skilled mouth took Peter’s cock deep, she swallowed 6 inches in one go. She reached forward and started to fondle his large ballsack as it swayed with his every thrust. Pepper began to moan over his cock, sending vibrations up his shaft making Peter shiver in delight. He placed his hand on the back of her head and began to thrust his cock hard into her throat.

Jane was writhing on the table with her ass sticking up as Peter ate out her two holes. She was grabbing her tits as she orgasmed from his skilled tongue. 

Peter pulled away from Jane’s ass and turned to Pepper again, he stood her up and began to undo her blouse. He got 2 buttons down before he decided to rip her blouse open, popping the buttons off.

“Fuck Peter! I still need to go back to work!” Pepper squealed. 

Peter didn’t answer, instead he grabbed her bra and used his spider strength to rip it off between her tits as well. Once it was gone he bent down and started to suck on her tits. Pepper immediately began to moan, forgetting about her destroyed clothes. Jane had turned around now, her ass was on the edge of the table while her legs hung off the side. She was fingering her pussy hard while she watched Peter focus on Peppers tits.

Peter turned Pepper around and kneeled down so his face was level with her bubbly, perky ass. He grabbed her suit skirt and started to slide it down exposing her ass to him. Her thong clad ass was facing him now and he dug in. He ripped off her panties and spread her cheeks, tonguing her asshole and pussy while palming her ass.

After devouring Peppers holes for a few minutes, Peter stood back up and took off his shirt. He pulled Jane off the table and ripped her tight shirt off her chest, she wasn’t wearing a bra beneath. Jane was breathing hard, she didn’t care about her destroyed shirt, she came here to get fucked. Peter then took her skirt which was bunched up at her hips and slid it down. Now both women were only wearing their high heels. 

Peter sat down in one of the chairs and both women dropped to their knees and started to suck his cock. Jane took the head and started to bob her head up and down while Pepper sucked in his balls and licked under his shaft. Both women kept their eyes locked with Peter’s as they pleasured him. They each had their fingers buried in the other woman’s pussy, fingering them while they blew Peter. 

Peter sat back and enjoyed the show of these too powerful women servicing his cock. Pepper is the CEO of Stark Industries and Jane is a world renowned Astrophysicist, and they were slobbering on his cock like pornstars. 

After a few minutes, Peter decided to change things up. He pushed Pepper to her hands and knees and had Jane get on top of her. They were both in a doggy style position with Jane’s ass on top of Peppers. Peter loved seeing their asses together and now he had access to all their holes, side by side. Peter started at Pepper’s pussy and licked his way up until her got to Jane’s asshole, he repeated this a few times, driving the women wild as Peter teased them.

Once they were both sufficiently wet from his licking and their own dripping pussy juice Peter straightened up as stuck his monster cock into Jane’s pussy. Jane was so wet that Peter was able to slide his thick cock in with some effort. As Peter buried himself, Jane screamed out from the pleasure. Peter started to thrust his cock in and out, getting further with each push. He was about 8 inches deep when he pulled out and switched to Pepper’s pussy. Pepper moaned from the intrusion and Peter began to piston his cock into her. She was tight like Jane and Peter slowly buried his cock into her. He switched between the 2 women, burying his cock further in each time until he was about almost 12 inches deep in both of them. That was the farthest he was able to get as he penetrated their wombs. Peter picked up the pace now and was really hammering Jane, his pelvis was slapping her bubble but with every thrust while he gripped her hips hard. After about 15 minutes of hard fucking and more that 7 orgasms each for the women, Peter started to cum. He planted his cock inside Jane and fired 7 massive ropes of cum inside her then he quickly pulled out and switched to Pepper’s pussy, firing his final 8 equally large ropes inside her womb. Both women were filled with his potent cum and it was slowly dripping from their gaping pussies.

“Clean each other!” Peter told them, stroking his rock hard cock waiting to go again.

Pepper and Jane got into a 69 on the floor and began to slurp at each other’s pussies as they poured out Peter’s cum. They eagerly cleaned each other as they savoured the taste of the cum. Peter had sat down on a chair and was watching them while he grinned. They were total sluts who would do whatever he wanted now. 

“That was hot! Come up here ladies!” Peter said once he thought they were sufficiently clean.

They both got up and walked over to Peter with a smile on their faces,

“Now clean me!” He said

They dropped to their knees and ran their tongues from his base, up his shaft to the head. They licked up all traces of both Peter’s cum and their own.

“Stand up and turn around!” He now ordered them.

They did as told without argument and turned away from him. Peter could see his cum running down their inner thighs. He pulled them so they were sitting on his lap, each facing to either side of his. They got the idea quickly and leaned forward, sandwiching his cock between their perky ass cheeks. Peter started to thrust up between their asses while they both bounced up and down together. His 13 inch thick cock was gliding between them while they bounced and twerked on either side. He could feel their pussies and assholes sliding up and down the sides of his shaft as they all worked together. 

Peter grabbed the base of his cock and when the girls were bouncing upwards, he aimed the head at Peppers pussy. The next time they sank down his cock was buried in her pussy and she groaned out, not expecting to be filled up again. Peter had her bounce on his cock a few times then he pulled out and aimed it at Jane’s pussy, impaling her next. They were riding his cock sideways.

While Peter was inside Pepper again, Jane moved off his lap and to the ground in front of him. He grabbed Peppers legs and swung her around so that she was now riding Peter reverse cowgirl. Pepper leaned back while Peter reached around and grabbed her tits. Peter thrust up into Pepper furiously, his balled were bouncing around while Jane started to lick Peppers clit. Jane licked where they connected and could feel Peter’s balls slapping her under her chin. 

“Fuck yeah Pepper! Ride that fucking cock!” Jane said looking up at the redhead.

Pepper was moaning while she was bouncing on Peter’s thick cock, he was buried 11 inches deep as he penetrated her womb repeatedly. Peter then pulled his cock from her pussy and aimed it at her asshole, Pepper felt his member against her rosebud and her eyes widened. She started to sink down as Peter buried himself in her rectum,

“Fuck my ass! Stick that huge cock in my asshole!” Pepper moaned out.

Peter started to thrust in and out of her ass as Jane started to lick her pussy. Pepper was dazed as she came again. Jane continued to lick Pepper’s pussy and even worked her way down, licking her taint and then the part of Peter’s enormous shaft that didn’t fit inside Pepper’s asshole. Peter was now thrusting into Pepper hard, his cock was moving at a blur as he hammered her asshole. Pepper was cumming nonstop as her head fell back onto Peter’s shoulders. Peter rammed his cock in one last time and unleashed his cum deep in her rectum. Peter growled and groaned as he came hard, he fired rope after rope inside her. He came more than 5 normal men could combined. Once he was done he pulled out and a flood of his cum poured from Peppers rectum. Jane was there to clean it all up without being told. She suctioned her lips over Peppers asshole and dove her tongue deep inside as if her was finishing off the inside of an ice cream cone. 

Once she was done, Peter picked Pepper up and placed her on the table. She was cum drunk and was done for the next couple of minutes from constantly cumming on Peter’s cock and Jane’s tongue and fingers. Peter turned to Jane and grinned, Jane could feel her pussy getting wetter as Peter approached her. 

“Are you gonna fuck my ass Pete?” She said smiling, “When Thor’s here, he fucks my ass constantly! He loves plunging his huge cock into my shithole!” 

“Yeah Jane. I’m gonna fuck your ass! You won’t be able to walk right for the rest of the day!” Peter said back to her. 

He was right in front of her now, his thick cock was poking her in the stomach as it’s dripped with his cum. Jane was still wearing her heels so she was only slightly shorter than Peter. Without warning, Peter reached around her ass and picked her up. Jane wrapped her legs around him as Peter guided his cock into her asshole. Peter didn’t take it easy, his cum covered cock slipped in and he started to thrust. After a few minutes he was buried almost 11 inches deep, just like with Pepper. Jane had her head thrown back as she screamed out in pleasure. Peter’s hands were on her ass as he used his spider strength to man handle her and repeatedly drop her down onto his thick cock. 

He walked over to the wall and started to fuck her against it. Jane was moaning and screaming as she wrapped herself tight around Peter’s shoulders. After a few minutes of railing her against the wall, Peter shifted again. He walked her over to the table and dropped her beside Pepper who was watching them with lustful intent. Jane was on her back as Peter had both her legs thrown over his right shoulder. He was fucking her asshole with enough force to slide her up and down the table with every thrust while Jane came hard for the umpteenth time. As Jane’s asshole squeezed his cock, Peter didn’t hold back and blasted deep in her rectum. His thick cum filled her completely as he fired more than 12 massive ropes of cum. He pulled his cock out and watched his spunk pour out from her gaping anus, Pepper, who had gathered herself, was quick to start licking it up. 

“Oh fuck that was great!” Pepper said, Jane was too out of it to comment.

“Well, I got to go! I’ll see you both on the weekend for the team meeting right?” Peter asked as he pulled his pants on and shoved his still semi hard cock inside. 

“We’ll be there!” Pepper said as she licked cum off her fingers.

Peter was out the door as Pepper and Jane began to gather themselves. They looked at their destroyed shirts and underwear and smiled at each other, this happened more than they cared to admit. They were in an Avengers only part of the tower anyway so they walked naked to their apartments to change. If they passed any Avenger, they didn’t care, it’s not like they haven’t seen it all and even been inside of them more times than they could count. They blissfully made their way through the tower, holding hands as cum ran down their legs.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed that, please leave some kudos and comments. If you have any groupings focused on the characters I have already written about that you want to see, leave a comment and I might do it if I like the group myself. 
> 
> The big story with an actual plot I mentioned before is almost done, so I will start uploading that pretty soon.


End file.
